


For One to Sleep

by gineswife



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Human Experimentation, Implied Sexual Content, Kamukura Izuru Is Bad At Feelings, Kamukura Izuru Project | Hope Cultivation Plan, Kamukura is tired, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Nightmares, Not Really Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleep Deprivation, izuru remembers the hope cultivation plan, just a lil bit, just mentioned, nothing actually happens, servant being horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gineswife/pseuds/gineswife
Summary: The biggest, most awful, most tragic event in human history was in full effect, the world was gone, and only despair remained.And the biggest issue on Izuru Kamukura's mind isHe can't sleep.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	For One to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really inspired to write lately. On TikTok, somebody asked me to write a fanfic of Izuru and Nagito snuggling. I couldn't say no.

_ Everything was dark. _

_ He could barely make out hushed whispers, all surrounding him, coming from above. He tried to sit up, to move, to speak, but he had no control over his body. His arms strapped to his sides, his body drugged and fuzzy.  _

_ “Ah, you’re awake,” he hears a voice say from above him. He said nothing. _

_ “There is no point in struggling. When you wake up next, you will be completed. You will be perfect. There is no going back.” He said nothing. _

_ He feels a flash of pain pierce his head. _

_ Everything was dark. _

Izuru Kamukura sits up in a panic, breathing slightly elevated. Ah… he had fallen asleep outside amidst the rubble in Towa City. He frowns and rubs his temple, sitting up. He had gone multiple days without sleeping, constantly being plagued by night terrors. Fuzzy memories of his past. Things he did not wish to remember. He shook his head and stood up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He knew he did not have long until he eventually passed out again. He had been searching for ways to ease these dreams, but even with all of his expansive knowledge, he did not have an answer. Medication did not work, because of his built up resistance. Meditation did not work, nor did breathing techniques or mindfulness. He was running out of options.

The Servant wandered aimlessly through the ruins of the once-powerful Towa City, just wanting to see where his luck led him. He was still waiting for his plans for Miss Komaru Naegi to bear fruit, so for now, he didn’t have much to do outside of serving the Warriors of Hope. Ah, but of course… such hopeful children didn’t  _ truly _ need help from somebody like him. So, he tended to wander a lot. Until… he saw something truly remarkable. He had heard from one of the Monokuma kids that a stranger had entered Towa City, but it appears he had just found said stranger. The Servant wastes no time and approaches swiftly, raising his good hand in friendly greeting.

“Ah, it appears we have not met before! You can call me Servant. Who might you be, Mr. Stranger?” he asks calmly. The long-haired boy did not answer. He turns around to see a mop of fluffy white hair. Kamukura frowns slightly to himself. He recognized this boy. He was a Remnant of Despair. He could see her influence in his eyes. Kamukura could practically smell the despair emitting from the boy in front of him. His eyes are drawn once more to The Servant’s hair. 

“You said you are a servant, yes? I am in need of serving.”

Servant’s eyes widen, and he looks at the stranger with excitement. His mind began to race with all the wonderful things he could provide for the hopeful man before him. 

Kamukura wastes no time, grabbing the Servant’s good wrist and leading him along the road. Servant stumbles along, not quite used to the fast walking pace. But he did not complain. He would never dare to complain, not when he could tell just how talented this man was. To enter Towa City without being spotted by the Warriors of Hope was no easy feat. 

Kamukura finds an abandoned motel that had suffered a mild amount of damage. The roof was intact, and there would be a bed inside. That is all that was required. He led the Servant inside and down the hall, looking for a door with a functional lock. He stopped outside room 112 and opened the door, pulling the Servant inside. He locked the door and surveyed the room. The walls were fully intact, and the bed was relatively clean, considering the circumstances. This room would suffice.

The Servant started shaking slightly with excitement. This handsome and talented man had just grabbed him and brought him to a hotel. The Servant’s imagination was running wild, thinking of all the things that would be done to him. Before he could say anymore, Kamukura walks over to the bed, taking his suit jacket off and tossing it on the armchair next to the bed. He pulls the covers back on the bed and sits down. He looks up at the Servant expectantly.

The Servant jumps to join Kamukura eagerly, shedding his jacket and his sweater. He leaves his wool mitten on, and his chain. Kamukura can easily guess why he leaves those on. But he frowns as the Servant starts str-

“That will not be necessary. No indecent acts will be taking place. At least, not tonight.”

The Servant frowns, hands on the buckle of his belt. Nothing… indecent? Had he gotten the wrong idea?

“Come, lay down.”

The order was simple, and easy to follow. The Servant scrambles to climb on the bed, laying down on the surprisingly soft mattress. Kamukura throws the comforter on top of the two of them. Then he slowly wraps his arms around the smaller boy.

The Servant freezes. He starts to panic internally, not knowing what to do. He was filthy, he was worthless, he didn’t deserve for this handsome man to be-

“Please relax. If I did not wish for you to be beside me, I would not have brought you here.”

The Servant eases into the embrace, resting his head on top of the stranger’s chest. He had to admit… he hadn’t had a proper rest in a long while. He feels long gentle fingers running through his hair. It felt nice,

This was what he had needed. Kamukura knew that now. He continues stroking the Servant’s hair, thinking to himself. Before he knew it, he drifted off to sleep.

_ Everything was dark. But it was alright, _

_ For he was at peace. _


End file.
